To Find, To Love
by Acoolgamer6706
Summary: Star is gone and Marco follows her. Rated Teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: *** Will show when I change the POV_

Chapter 1

"What do I do?" Marco asked himself as his mind went over what it had witnessed. All he knew was number 1: Star had a crush on him, and number 2: She left Earth, probably forever. It was weird, but the more he thought about it, the more it explained Star's odd behavior lately. Marco loved Star, but not in the way Star loved him. He loved Jackie, he had loved her ever since kindergarten, and Star had to understand that. Then Marco realized something; he hadn't checked on Jackie yet. She looked just as shocked as he was when she heard Star's confession, and he needed to check on her. He ran down the stairs, and to his suprisee, most of the attendee's were gone. Only Pony Head, an unconcious Starfan13, Kelly, Janna, and Jackie remained. Marco walked up to Jacie and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I... Yeah" She replied. "But I'm more worried about you. That stuff Star told you was... Intense. Do you think you'll be fine?"

"I don't know." Marco shakily replied. "But that doesn't matter, at least not right now. I need to find Star."

Pony Head butted into the conversation. "Yeah, like, I am in full support of that and all, but, like, we don't know where Star went."

"I'm betting on Mewni." Marco stated. "She had to leave, and if she left Earth for any dimension, I think it'd be her homeworld. All in all, it's our best shot. My best shot to find her."

"Your shot? Like, I thought we were all doing this." Pony Head said, slightly upset.

"Everyone but you doesn't understand magic at all, and I need to talk to Star on my own. We have to work things out together." Stated Marco, knowing that he had to explain to Star that he didn't like her, at least not in that way. That was a conversation for just them. With that, he cut open a portal and jumped in.

 _I'm sorry for how short this was, I promise next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: xXPokeFictionXx - Thanks man!_

 _Guest - Yeah, I can see how he can come off as that, but I'm trying to write him like how I think he'd act. Thanks for the review!_

 **Chapter 2**

Star was in her room, not wanting to do much of anything, at least not after what happened with Marco. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had to stay in Mewni, and even if she did want to leave, Queen Moon made sure dimensional scissors wouldn't work to or from the castle. This wasn't an issue for Moon, as she could create a portal to any dimension by dipping down. As Star was deep contemplating these thoughts, Queen Moon walked in. "What do you want Mom?" Star asked, slightly annoyed at the sudden intrusion.

Moon tried to explain herself, "Star, I... I know things aren't easy now, but I need you to pull through now. I need you to be strong. I know you miss your friends, Star, but I... oh no, oh no..."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Star asked.

"Toffee... last time... your friend..." Moon stuttered.

"Mom? Is this about Marco?" Star inquired.

"Um, Star, I'm afraid your friend is in grave danger." Moon shakily answered.

"What? WHAT? Why? How? W-"

"STAR! Your friend... Marco... he was used as bait in Toffee's last plan. I'm certain Toffee would do it again." Queen Moon said, looking down at the ground as she did. "We **NEED** to find him and bring him here until further notice." Said Moon. "For his, and your safety. I'm going to leave for a little while Star. Stay here. Goodbye." And with that, the Queen Left.

Marco jumped out the portal and shut it. To his shock, he discovered the streets of Mewni packed, even more so than usual. He couldn't move, it was so crowded. The reason? A protest, no, a riot was happening in the streets. Signs and pitchforks and torches and desperate guards trying to defend the castle. Marco told himself he should have known that not everything would be peaceful, not after Song Day. He tried to push himself to the front of the crowd, yet someone noticed him.

"HEY, WASN'T THAT THE PRINCESS'S FRIEND!?" Someone in the crowd shouted.

The entire mob looked at Marco. "Uhh... yeah... I gotta go, so, uh, BYE!" Marco said as he bolted away from the mob, who were close on his tail. He was able to escape into the forest, no one dared to go in there, yet as he panted, a figure revealed itself from the shadows...

 _So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Expext a new one in the next 2-3 days! (Sorry, school stinks) Please leave a review, and goodbye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks AvatarMayer for the kind reviews! And to Guest, I make these as long as I can, but I usually write these late into the night, and am very tired._

 **Chapter 3**

Queen Moon walked out of her portal into the Diaz household, scaring Marco's parents.

"OH! Um... hello Moon!" Mr. Diaz said, trying his best to sound casual, yet failing miserably. "What brings you here?" He asked, anxiously.

"Well, it's about your son. You see, he is in danger. Quite a lot of danger, actually. An enemy of mine has returned, and, well, he may use your son as bait in his demented plan. He's done it before, he'll do it again." Moon said, rather quietly.

"Wait, what? A-again? Angie, we really need to get Marco to tell us more about what he does when we're not around. But... you see... Marco's gone." Mr. Diaz stated shakilky.

"GONE!? Um... pardon my volume, but did you say gone?" The Queen asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He left a note. Here." Mrs. Diaz said, sounding like she was going to burst into tears.

 _Mom, Dad, I have to leave. Star wouldn't just leave for no reason, and I have to figure out why she left. She's my best friend, and I can't stand the the thought of her facing some horrible thing alone. I'll be back as soon as I can._

 _Sincerly, Marco_

"This... This may be a problem. I have to leave, goodbye." With that said, the Queen left to Mewni.

Marco was getting ready to run again, terrified of what this new creature could be. Then it emerged, the hulking beast was... Buffrog?

"Oh! Hello Marco. It has been long no see eh?" Buffrog said, his children in tow.

"Hey, Buffrog! You scared me! Yeah, it's been a while. Me and Star have been going through a lot lately, so we haven't exactly had a lot of time to just meet up with friends. So, what are you doing here, in a monster infested forest with young children?" Asked Marco. He had spent a lot of time with those kids, and he wanted to hear an explanation for this.

"Well, babies getting older, need to show them real world, one filled with hardships." Answered Buffrog, trying to explain himself to a slightly scepticle Marco.

"Ookkaayy... anyway, do you think you could lend me a hand?" Reluctantly asked Marco.

"Depends, what you need help with?" Asked a suspicious Buffrog.

"Well, you see, the castle is basically under seige from protesters, and the gaurds aren't allowed to let anyone in. I need to get to star, and she's in there, yet when I tried to open a portal in there I couldn't. It seems a sort of protection spell was cast on there, although what for, I have no clue. No citizen of Mewni has dimensional scissors, at least none to my knnowledge. Can you help me?" Asked Marco, slightly embarresed that he had to ask for help.

"Perhaps Buffrog has idea. You see, there is large area under castle, where dungeons are. I use dungeons to access corn, you may be able to sneak in. Yet Guards patrol area like hawks. You must be stealthy." Whispered Buffrog, as if someone else was listening in on them.

"Thanks Buffrog, this'll be a huge help! Thanks!" Gratefully replied Marco, who was already following Buffrog.

"Is no issue, always willing to help friend." Buffrog told Marco.

Star was freaking out. When her mom found Marco, there was no doubt in her mind that Marco would stay in the castle. With her. They would be trapped together. It would be too awkward to manage. She knew she should have been worrying about Toffee, and too a degree she was, yet her mind was just on Marco. She stared out her window, looking at the mobs of angry citizens, wondering how things could have gotten so bad. She then decided to do something no one expected. She opened her window, and screamed out, "STOP!" Everyone looked up at her, and everything was silent. Star then yelled, "I KNOW YOUR MAD, I DON'T BLAME YOU, BUT YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND, IF THE ROYAL FAMILY AND THE PEOPLE CAN'T WORK TOGETHER, WE WILL NEVER SUCEED! WHO'S WITH ME IN UNITING MEWNI AGAIN?" It was short, simple, and unsucessfull. A flaming torch was thrown in her window, as she was trapped by flames.

 _AN: You wanted longer? I gave you longer! Whew, that took a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave a review, and another chapter will be out int he next 2-3 days! BYE!_

"


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Thanks korra-naga! I know a lot of people say it, but these reviews really invigorate me, and make me really want to continue writing. Thanks again!_

 **Chapter 4**

Marco was sneaking around the royal garden, straight to where Buffrog had told him to go. He had to army crawl forward, trying to not be spotted by the four guards or so that were posted there. As he went to the exact spot that Buffrog had specified, he saw something odd, or rather, he didn't see anything odd. A trapdoor wan't there. He felt around, and a cold peice of metal was in the ground. It was the handle! As he pulled it open, the door cccrrreeeaaakked open and, to Marco's dismay, the guards noticed. He went straight down the hole, and found himself in the dungeon. Directly in front of a guard. Now he understood why Buffrog had told him to be careful.

"HALT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY ORDER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY!" The guard shouted, bolting after Marco.

Now, Marco forgot that he was running down a hallway with one entrance. He was heading backwards. He was trapped.

"You shall be put under tr-wait... are you... come with me, the Queen needs you." The guard said, almost afraid of Marco.

As Marco walked with the guard towards the throne room, he saw citizens in the dungeons, and near the end of the hallway was... Ruberiot? Marco realized what had happened, and he felt terrible. He tried to talk to him, yet the guard urged him to continue forward, and Marco arrived in the throme room.

Star was shocked with this. A fire? In her room? She shouted, "Super Water Hose Shower!" and water just rained in her room. She was fine, but soaked. As she shut her window, a butler opened her door.

"Queen Moon requests your attendance at the throne room. A Mango has arrived."

Now this shocked Star. Marco had came, to her, and she had to talk to him. THIS WAS BAD. Oh, it was going to be sooo awkward! She didn't know how to responds, so she just slowly walked out of her room, trying not to freak out. It was time to talk to Marco about Toffee.

 _AN: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't post a chapter yesterday, I had a ton of work, and I couldn't write. Expect a new chapter in 1-3 days, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if you want (Please do) Bye you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Marco looked around the throne room, and spotted many odd things. It seemed darker than the last time he had seen it, the shadows plauging each corner. It was dim, as if filled with depression. Moon was acting as if someone had died. Sweat was dripping from her face as she thought about what to say.

Moon sounded somber as she told Marco, "Marco, I... I'm going to be... blunt with you. Toffee has returned. He is going to come for Star. He is going to come for her loved ones. That includes you. For Star's saftey, and for your's, you must stay here with us, at least for the time being. I can't possibly understand how you feel now, but I hope that you understand why you must stay here. Your accomidations have been provided, your room is across from Star's, so I suggest-"

"H-ee-yy Marco" Star said, almost to quietly to hear.

"Star?" Marco was suprised, yet ecstatic to see his friend again.

"Marco, we need to talk... again." Said Star. While she was incredibly happy to see her friend again, the circumstances were far to dire to waste any time.

"Okay. Goodbye Queen." Marco said, following Star. He was ready to talk, in fact he had to. As he walked with Star however, he felt more and more nervous. He had thought about this moment for the past few days, yet he didn't actually expect it to be this intense. But this had to happen, and he knew it. He followed Star into her room, ready to talk things out for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: So, it's been a while...b y that I mean over a month. Yeah, I have no excuse, I stopped updating one day because I got sick and never began again. BUT I SHALL CHANGE THAT TODAY!_

 **Chapter 6**

"So..." Star half said, half mumbled. While she was still filled with dopamine that she was seeing her friend she thought she migh've never seen again, she wasn't out of the storm yet, that was for sure.

"Listen Star, I... I'm sorry, I just... I just... I just don't really like you in 'that' way." Marco stumbled out. He felt as if his mouth was frozen, and he was thawing it out while talking. The reaction he had expected Star to have, however, didn't look sad at all. She just looked unsuprised.

"Yeah I know. But I just had to tell you, you deserved to know." On the inside, Star was hurt, but she woiuldn't let that show, she could deal with the fact in due time, yet for now, she was happy that Marco could be a bit more comfortable around her nowadays.

"Thanks Star, I-"

"Princess Star Butterfly, ahh yes, how have you been? I've been okay, yet I think you owe me something." A cold reptilian hand came into view. A finger was missing.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hey guys, just wanted you to know I'm not gonna abandon this again without notice. If I do go into another Hiatus, I will tell you guys, you deserve to knjow. Aaaannnyyway TO THE CHAPTER!_

 **Chapter 7**

"Star? STAR?" Marco screamed. She had just passed out right in front of his very eyes. Her eyes were black, as if all the life had been drained from her. He looked around, yet Toffee/Ludo wasn't there. No one but him and Star. While he knew Moon would believe him, he didn't know if she would know how to fix this. "Queen Moon, MOON, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Marco screamed, running down the lenghthy labrynths of the castle. It was like a hedge maze that had 29 floors. After about an hour and a half of running around the castle, he finally found his way into the great hall. Moon was talking to King River in a rushed hush, as if something important was in the procerss of occuring.

"Marco...? What is it? Where's... HUH! _Star..._ " Moon managed to choke her last word out. She looked as if someone had died. For all intensive purposes, someone had died. " _No..._ NOOOO!" Moon screamed, as River's didn't look like it wanted to come back up to his mouth. "WHO DID THIS?" Moon shouted, completely forgetting what composure was.

"I, I don't know. It had to have been Toffee, right? But he wasn't in the room when it happened, not to my knowledge at least..." Marco stumbled out. He just couldn't believe his eyes, this could not be happening. "How do we save her?"

"Only Chancelor Lekmet has the ablility to revive those who's soul has been split in two, yet right now, he is a pile of ash. He will be healed, but it will take 1000 years." Moon stuturred so many times while that, Marco couldn't count them all.

"But there has to be a way, right? RIGHT?" Marco said, his volume gradually building up throughout the entire sentance.

"Well, there is one way. You see, Queen Eclipsa was a master of dark magic, and she had... certain objects. If you are willing to aquire what we need, Lekmet may be revived."

"I. Am. Ready." Marco told the queen, determination at the center of his voice.

"Alright. There is an object known as the ' _Cujuthy_ ' made by Eclipsa so she could cheat death, yet Rhombulus got her before she could use it. If you took it from the homeworld of the monsters, you should be able to take it. You may reconsider your decision, I know it must be quite difficult."

"I will go." Said Marco, his voice not even faltering once.

"Okay. I shall bestow your dimensional scizzors with the permission to come to the castle whenever you would like. Do not lose these, you will not be able to get back without them." Moon told Marco as she enchanted his scizzors. "I shall also give you this." Moon teleported in a slightly ragged cape. "This belonged to the first knight of Mewni, and has been passed on through the ages, to the next royal knight. Marco Diaz, I herby decree you as the royal knight, defender of Mewni and gaurd of the people. Do us proud Marco. Please." Moon couldn't believe she was doing this, yet she had no choice, he was her last option. And the fire in his eyes was evident.

"I will save Star.' Marco told Moon. With that, he put his cape on, and opened a portal. He would save Star.

 _AN: Hey you guys, how do you like this chapter? Please review and favorite. I really like the idea of Eclipsa, so this fic will most likely expand upon her character, yet thats all I'm gonna say. Wait, one more thing. Marco and Star will get together and that won't be the ending. I will, for certain, expand their relationship after they get together. When they get together won't be the end of the fic, it'll only be the beginning. Anyway, thanks and BYEEEE!_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: You know, waiting for 5 months for a chapter is really how you build up suspense... I'll go with that. Yeah, how about i throw in a contrived plot device to make the excuse? Yeah! Lets do this baby!_

 **Chapter 8**

Marco had been searching for 5 months for the dimension that which contained the homeworld of the monsters. He had to track pair after pair, army after army of monsters to find a few select ones that were going to their homeworld. You see, Eclispa had put a ward on it so that you had to have seen it before to be able to go to it. Not an issue for the monsters, who lived there from birth onward. Yet for the average human, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. As he arrived, he ran into the underbrush of the overgrown path. As the eerie silence followed, a creek began to form to his right. Soon he saw what he heard; a cart filled with people. It apperead to be a mobile tavern and inn. Marco couldn't believe his eyes. He almost wanted to go in, but quickly shook the feeling off as he ran through the darkness, hiding in the corn cart being towed by the odd cart... thing. As he hid, he heard the locals in the cart talking, yelling on and on about odd things he didn't understand. He almost fell asleep when he heard this, "The Queen's saying to prepare for war with those DAMN mewmans."

"I've been waiting for this day for years." "This is exactly what we need." They said, constantly talking over each other. Yet in there excitement, something felt... off. They all went silent as a silky smooth voice engulfed them.

"Now, gentleman, do not get too excited. As long as that queen is alive, we still have a problem."

Marco could recognize that reptilian scum anywhere. "Toffee...?" He whispered.

"You see, this 'Eclipsa' will simply put herself in power over the mewmans, yet never give us any power. None of this victory shall be our victory. I want all monsters to know this one simple fact; she shall claim this all for herself, and we will stay oppressed. That is why I now head the rebellion. Join me, and soon we shall finally be equal. Join me, or take her fall. The choice is yours."

Marco couldn't believe his ears. A rebellion? But he needed Eclipsa alive, she was the only one who knew where the artifact was! He couldn't let this happen. As he mulled over this, a new realization came to light. This cart had to have been heading for the famed monster capital city, only known as hell. From what he picked up during his ride, he realized that the discription wasn't too far off disagreed with the royal family. This world was being peiced together in his mind, understood more thouroughly, and feared more fully. He had seen some things in the 5 months he had spent searching for this place, some things that most would consider insane, destructive, and terrifying. He had gotten used to it. Yet this... the dread he felt was unparalelled. He decided to wait. This was for Star... Star... he hadn't seen her in so long, any hope of success seemed fleeting, like it just bolted away right before it was in his grasp. Despair seemed to engulf him, as he drifted away into his own thoughts. Soon night turned to day, again and again, as the distance to his target decreased. He saw the city, and in a sort of disturbing way, it was elegant. Shadow into shadow, darkness seeping out, with a grand structure in the middle. It was time to think and formulate a plan. Yet that was cut short when a certain Lizard was there.

"Hello Marco..."

 _An hour gone, a chapter made. Hey you guys, if anyone does read this, please review this chapter, I'm going for a mroe adventure theme for the next few chapters, tell me if you enjoy it. Thanks, and bye!_


End file.
